New Beginning
by Yuu Leiko
Summary: Joey's abusive father sells him off to a sex-slave company, where all of the buyers are rich CEO's of businesses. But what will Kaiba do when he hears that a certain blonde mutt is in the next auction? YAOI
1. Chapter 1

**Yuu: Hahaha! Here's a lesson: Don't procrastinate AP homework until the last few days before school starts- You'll get a _very_ strong desire to do _anything_ else. Like writing puppyshipping fanfiction! {*laughing like a madman*}**

_Leiko: ... I think she snapped. But, we STILL do not own YuGiOh, the characters, or anything in this. So enjoy!_

* * *

"I'm just sayin' Kaiba, you can't just use ya Blue Eyes to win all ya duels!" A young blonde boy with brown eyes stared intently at another teen across a group of desks. "And _I'm _saying, mutt, that you can't use your Red Eyes for every duel!" Responded a brown-haired teen with blue eyes. They started leaning out of their seats, foreheads almost touching as they glared at each other. "I told ya not to call me dat'!" Said the blonde. The brunette laughed. "Why not? It's certainly fitting for someone like you." At this remark, the boy's eyes widened, and his arm went up, ready to strike the other teen. But he was suddenly held back. He turned around to see a tall student with spiked black hair with a purple tint at the end. Large gold bangs framed his face, while some others stuck out wildly in other directions. He had bright red eyes, narrowed in a glare at the blonde.

Next to him was a shorter boy, with similar hair, only not as wild. His eyes were a shade of purple, and had a more innocent feature to them. "Joey," said the taller one. "School's almost out. Don't go picking fights with Seto." He released his arm, taking a step back. "Yami's right, Joey. Just let it go. You know he only does it to get a reaction from you," continued the smaller one. Joey nodded. "Yeah, I know Yug'. He just pisses me off." Giving one last glare to Kaiba as the bell rang, Joey stalked out of the classroom, waving goodbye to his friends.

Yugi turned to Kaiba. "Why do you do that Kaiba? We all know that you-" Yami stuck his arm out in front of Yugi, cutting off his words. "Leave him be, Aibou." Kaiba stood up and stalked out of the room. "Even I can see he's reaching his limit. He's just lashing out at Joey in frustration." Yugi nodded, but still held a worried expression on his face. Yami ruffled his hair. "Relax, it'll be fine. You'll see." He smiled up at him. "Oh! What do you think we should do for winter break?" He said as Yami grinned. "Oh, I can think of _plenty_ of things to do, Hikari..."

* * *

Joey walked down the street, heading back home. He noticed a tinted black van parked outside his house. _(Dat's... not creepy...)_ He slowly walked up to the front door, still eyeing the van. Hesitantly, he turned the handle, stepping in. "Dad... I'm home?" _(Please don't be drunk, please, please, PLEASE, don't be drunk!) _He pleaded in his mind, knowing he was wishing for something that could never happen. He walked into the living room, only to be tackled to the ground.

He tried to turn his head to see who it was, when someone's shoe stepped right on the side of his face. "AH!" Joey screamed in pain. "About... time y... you got home, kid." He glanced over to see his dad stumble into the room, obviously drunk. _(D-dad?)_ "W-what's goin' on? Who are these people?" Joey yelled. "Why," his dad said, crouching down in front of him. "They're your new owners!" _(Owners? What's he talkin' 'bout?) _His dad laughed. "I was able to sell ya for a hefty price! 'Bout time you came in handy, ya good for nothin' piece of shit!"

His foot connected right into Joey's stomach, causing him to yelp in pain. He was about to kick him again, but another man stopped him. Where he came from, Joey didn't know. "Stop it. We wouldn't want to damage the... _merchandise_, now would we?" His dad stepped back and sat in his chair. "Fine. Jus' get em' outta here." The two men who tackled Joey picked him up by his arms, setting him steady on his feet.

Joey started struggling, lashing out with his arms and legs. The man who held his father back approached him. "Now, now, don't give us more trouble than you're worth!" He reached into his pocket and pulled out a... napkin? He turned his head, trying to avoid the approaching hand, with no luck. After a while, he had no choice but to take a breath into the cloth. He felt himself start to lose consciousness. _(No! ... help... Kaiba...) _Joey finally blacked out, and was carried out to the van in front.

* * *

Kaiba sat alone in his office late at night as usual. He had too much work to do and not enough time to do it with school during the day. Of course, he had the option of dropping out or leaving Kaiba Corp to someone else until he finished school. But neither of those options were possible. All of his subordinates were complete idiots, and if he didn't go to school, he wouldn't be able to see his mutt.

He sighed as he leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes, trying to take a quick nap. But of course he wasn't so lucky. As soon as he did, his secretary called him through his desk-intercom. "Hey, Kaiba?... _Kaaaiiiba_?... I _know _you're there, so answer! Don't make me come up there!" He grunted as he sat back down. His new assistant/secretary had such an attitude, but she worked well and wasn't afraid of him. That, and she hadn't tried to flirt with him... yet. "Agh, what is it?" He said, rubbing his eyes.

"You have a call from someone named Pegasus... He said that it was urgent, and that you should really hear what he has to say. Do you want me to put him through?" Kaiba sighed again, reaching for his phone. "Yeah, whatever. That's fine." He picked up the receiver as she patched him through to his line. "This had better be good, old man. Im _not_ in a good mood right now." He heard laughing from the other end. "Now I _do _suppose that depends on what you're idea of good is, right?"

Kaiba grunted. "I'm hanging up now." He started to put the phone down before he heard Pegasus on the other line, "Hold on, hold on. I'm serious, you might want in on this." Reluctantly, he held the phone back up to his ear. "I'm sure you know how dirty us old rich folk are? Or about how we partake in certain... auctions looked down upon by society? Well, not _me _specifically, but you get the point." Kaiba narrowed his eyes. "You mean sex-slaves?" He felt disgusted just talking about it.

"Correct. Now, I peg you for the type of guy who normally wouldn't participate in something like it. However, I think you'll want to see the... _merchandise _this time around." Kaiba laughed. "And whats any different about it now?" He been invited to come to some auctions before, since he was a very rich CEO, but he had ignored all of the invitations. "Trust me, if you don't at least look, you'll regret it. I've sent you a package, and you should be receiving it shortly." Kaiba thought this was sounding suspicious.

"Why tell me all this? What's in it for you?" Pegasus laughed. "Being owed a favor by the president of Kaiba Corp wouldn't be such a bad thing, now would it? Just read through the package." With that, he hung up the phone. Hearing a dial tone, Kaiba set the phone down on his end. As if on cue, his secretary called on him again. "Kaiba, you just had a large envelope delivered addressed to you. D'ya want me to bring it up?" He hesitated a moment before answering. "Yeah, bring it on up."

He heard a click over the intercom as he waited. _(What does that old man think he's playing at? Why would I want to go to a stupid auction, anyway? I should just have them all arrested...) _As Kaiba thought about this, he didn't notice his assistant had already gotten to his office. She was a few inches shorter than him, with light brown hair, hazel eyes, and glasses. She was dressed in a simple sweatshirt and jeans combo. "Where's your uniform?" Kaiba questioned, reaching for the envelope. "It's almost midnight, Kaiba. I don't get paid to wear it after hours," she responded sarcastically, handing it over.

He shrugged and ripped open the package, spilling the contents over his desk. There were about a dozen pictures of young men and women. He started shuffling through each picture, wondering what he was supposed to be looking for. Suddenly, Kaiba shot up out of his desk. "W-what is it?" Asked his startled employee. He looked at the last picture in the group, and hurried to the door, his assistant in tow. "Call the limo around, and tell him to hurry," he said, the two rushing into the elevator. She pulled out a walkie-talkie from her pocket, contacting the driver. _(Hold on mutt, I'm coming)._

* * *

_Leiko: Y U MAKE JOEY WHORE?!_

**Yuu: ... I actually titled this "Joey The Whore" when I wrote it cause I couldn't yet think of a title XD And yet again, the final title is stupid.**

_Leiko: ... YOU *******! (*chases Yuu*)_

**Yuu: Please Review! (*runs from Leiko*)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yuu: ... I have no idea for a plot line for this story at all...**

_Leiko: Well figure it out! By the way, that uh, "assisstant" sounds like someone I know..._

**Yuu: ...Well how 'bout 'dat? I hate writing Joey's accent, it's really hard. But we do not own YuGiOh, the characters, or anything in this.**

_Leiko: Way to change the subject -_-"_

* * *

Kaiba stared out the window, hearing his own heart race. He felt like he was going to throw up when he saw Joey among the group of "merchandise." And he wouldn't mistake his mutt for someone else, not in a million years. He looked at the picture again. A young teen with blonde hair and brown eyes was in the photo, not wearing any clothes.

_(Those bastards will pay for this!)_ He tightened his hands into fists, and they started bleeding. He contacted Pegasus to find out where the auction was being held. "It's at a five-star hotel across town. The address is written on the back of the picture." Kaiba flipped over the photo of Joey. "So it is. Why didn't you just tell me in the first place?!" He heard Pegasus laugh over the cell. _(Bastard)_ "Where's the fun in that? Anyway, enjoy your little hunt. I suggest that you don't cause _too_ much trouble over there. They _do _have armed guards, after all. And you can count on me collecting the debt you'll owe me after this."

* * *

After what felt like an eternity, Kaiba finally reached the hotel. It was being held in a secret underground ballroom below. He saw what Pegasus had meant: people were all around, obviously concealing weapons. Despite this, it was surprisingly easy to get in: all Kaiba had to do was show I.D. of who he was. He managed to slip unnoticed into a corner, laying back, waiting for his chance. It was already towards the end of the auction, and he worried that he had missed him. "And now, ladies and gentlemen, our final piece of the night!" Kaiba gulped, waiting in anticipation. As the lights turned on, Kaiba noticed a blonde boy in the center stage. He was barley able to stand up, needing two others behind him to hold him up by his arms. "Mutt..." he whispered. _(Hold on, just a little longer!) _Kaiba pleaded silently in his head. "We'll start the bidding at 100,000$!"

Dozens of hands went up, raising the price at an agonizingly slow rate. _(Dammit! I don't have time for this!)_ He needed to get him out of there NOW. He raised his hand. "750,000$!" He yelled. Some audience members gasped. It was a huge leap in price, sure, but to Kaiba it was cheap pay for his mutt. "And we're at 750,000$! Going once! Going twice! Sold to the man in back for 750,000$!"

That was all he needed to hear. He hurried out of there as soon as possible, heading down halls to the area where he could take back the blonde. When he reached the room, Joey was already there, fading in and out of consciousness, clearly having been drugged. When Kaiba tried to approach him, he was stopped by the auctioneer. "Ah-ah! No touching until he's paid for." Kaiba let out a disgusted grunt before handing over a briefcase. Mokuba was kidnapped _so _often, and he learned to just keep ransom money with him at all times.

Kaiba was finally let passed to see Joey. He didn't seem to be hurt, aside from the fact he was on some sort of drug. He wrapped his coat around the blonde's shoulders and picked him up in his arms. He carried him back out to the limo, gently setting him down on the seat next to him as he climbed in back. He told the driver to hurry up and take them back to his house. Next, he called his assistant, to tell her to set up a room for a guest.

Just then, Joey started to wake up. "K-Kaiba? Wha- Where am I?" Surprisingly gently, Kaiba reached out and ruffled Joey's hair. "Relax, pup. You're safe now." Joey seemed to be remembering what had happened to him. "M-my dad, he, he sold me to those people..." Tears started falling down his face. "T-they gave me some weird drugs! I-It feels _weird_, Kaiba!" He pulled Joey closer, who didn't even try to resist. "I know. Your alright now, Joey, just relax." He could feel the heat emanating off the blondes body.

By time they had gotten back to Kaiba Corp, Joey was grabbing onto Kaiba's shirt tightly, and panting heavily. "K-Kaiba, I-" He quickly lifted Joey up into his arms. "Stop talking, mutt. We're almost there." He carried him into the elevator, ignoring the strange glances he received from the few remaining people in the building. Finally reaching the top floor, he stepped out, and headed to the guest room. Setting him down gently on the bed, he removed his coat from around him. Attempting to ignore the fact Joey was naked, he quietly walked back to his room, pulling out a pair of sweats. He returned to Joey, telling him to put them on.

However, he didn't seem to be able to hear Kaiba. He was writhing uncomfortably on top of the bed sheets. "Kaiba!" He whimpered, "S-so hot!" Averting his gaze, he reached out to feel his forehead. _(Hmm… must be the drugs... he really IS hot). _Temperature wise, he means… Temperature. He slid the pants over him, helping himself out more than Joey, so as not to keep lowering his gaze, tempting himself. He went to the bathroom, and rung out a cold rag. Putting it over the mutt's forehead, Kaiba pulled up a chair to watch over him.

He noticed his breathing had started to slow, and he had finally fallen asleep. Standing up, Kaiba started for the door, then hesitated. He turned back to the blonde, now fast asleep on the bed. He glanced over his entire body, before resting on his lips. _(Well, I DO deserve some thanks). _He slowly leaned over, lightly resting his lips on Joey's. He pressed harder, and received a quiet moan from the other. Pulling back quickly, he left the room before the mutt could wake up. _(I'll wait a little longer for the pup to pay me back in full. After all, he's MINE now)._ Well, not that he'd force his mutt, of course.

* * *

Joey awoke to find himself in an unrecognizable room, wearing pants he was pretty sure weren't his. He slowly sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed. He could only remember bits and pieces of what happened yesterday, but he remembered more than enough to understand his situation. His dad sold him off for money, and he was saved by Kaiba. _(He'll neva' let me hear da' end of it but... at least i'm safely away from dad...)_ While trying to keep his pants up, (which were a little too big on him), he started searching through the... house, was it?

He wandered into a kitchen, which was probably bigger than his whole house. He opened up the fridge, and pulled out some cookies to snack on, after feeling his stomach growl. "That'll spoil your breakfast, you know." He looked up to see Kaiba leaning in the doorway. "Who cares? I'm hungry!" Kaiba shook his head. "Anyway, how're you feeling?" What the? It sounded like he really cared about the answer... "Um... fine, I guess..." He walked over and ran a hand through Joey's hair. "Hmm... Alright, then. I'll accept that, for now at least." Joey felt his face heat up.

"D-don' touch me! It feels..."  
"Good?"  
"Yeah, good!"

He paused for a moment, registering what he had just said, and blushed even harder. "H-hey! Cut it out! You know what I meant!" Kaiba muffled a laugh. "I do. That it feels good when I touch you." He went into a cabinet while Joey did all he could to restrain himself from decking Kaiba. "Mokuba!" He called out. "Come get some breakfast!" Joey looked over to see the younger brother come racing in. When he saw Joey, he ran over and hugged him. "Oh, uh... hey there, kid," he said awkwardly. Mokuba giggled before responding. "I'm so happy Joey! Brother says you're going to be staying with us from now on!" _(...huh?)_ he turned to Kaiba. "What's he talkin' 'bout?" Kaiba smirked. He poured a bowl of cereal for Mokuba and told him to go watch TV. After he left, he turned back to Joey. "Well, considering what happened yesterday, I do believe I own you now. I did buy you, after all." Joey's eyes lit up in surprise. "Oh. My. Ra..."

He shot up out of his chair, attempting to escape. Kaiba was too quick though, and caught him around his waist. "L-let me go!" He whined, causing Kaiba to only hold him tighter. "No. You're staying here. You'd really go back to your father after this?" Joey froze. "H-how'd ya know 'bout that?" Kaiba chuckled. "You told me quite a bit last night. Anyways, I'm really being very generous, allowing you to live here." He hesitated. "But all my stuff, a-and school?" Kaiba released him, grabbing his shoulders to turn him around. "I'll take care of it all, so don't worry." He said soothingly, calming Joey down. He thought about it for a moment. "A-alright. J-just don' do anything weird, 'kay?" Kaiba wrapped his arms around Joey, bringing him in closer. "Weird? Whatever do you mean?" He cupped Joey's chin in his hand, causing him to blush. "H-hey! Lemme go Kaiba!" He started trying to wiggle out of Kaiba's grasp, but to no avail. "KAAAIIIBAAA!"

So marked the beginning of Joey's new life with Kaiba.

* * *

**Yuu: Yes, yes, that last line was very cheesy (... cheesey?) and un-original, but I. Is. Lazy!**

_Leiko: Uh-huh. I'm just waiting for the yaoi. So, how long're ya gonna make us wait THIS time?_

**Yuu: Don't know, until I run out of ideas for the story? But I _love _to try your patience, ya know ^_^**

_Leiko: Ugh... Anyway, please review!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Yuu: Since I'm in _such_ a good mood, I was able to finish this despite my busy schedule. So, thanks to all of you guys who have favorited/reviewed/ or followed me and/or this story! And a special thanks to Fangirl4ver for her review that gave me the idea for how this chapter ends! **

_Leiko: After she read the review, she laughed, then stared at it some more... and then laughed like a maniac saying, "I'VE GOT AN IDEA! AN ACTUAL IDEA!"_

**Yuu: Ah... well, um.. haha... riiight...We do not own YuGiOh, the characters, or anything in this. If I did, it'd be a yaoi, and probably have relatively nothing to do with children's card games!**

* * *

"Kaiba, everyone's starin' at us!" Joey said in a hushed whisper. It was the first time he was going to school since he started living together with Kaiba. It seemed like all of the students were watching them since they had pulled up in the same car… er, limo. "I can see that, mutt," Kaiba retorted, as they walked into the classroom. "I told ya not to call me 'dat!" They argued back and forth as they sat in their seats, that fate would have it, are right next to each other. "Glad to see you two getting along for a change!" They looked over to see Yami approaching them, with Yugi right behind. "You seriously hafta be blind if 'dat's what ya think!" Yami laughed as Yugi spoke up. "So, why'd you two show up to school together? Everyone's talking about it." Figures. Gossip spreads like wildfire when it comes to high schoolers.

"Um, well... It's quite a story actually... Ya see... Uh..." Joey was stuttering, not exactly sure how he could explain it to his friends. He didn't want them to know what had happened to him. Kaiba, sensing Joey's discomfort, answered instead. "Due to certain... circumstances, he'll be living with me for a while." Joey looked at Kaiba in suprise, not expecting him to answer. "Aw! That doesn't tell us anything!" Yugi whined. Yami Grabbed him by the arm and led him to his seat. "It's not right to pry, Aibou." Once they were out of earshot, Joey turned to Kaiba. "Uh... thanks for 'dat, Kaiba..." He said nervously. Kaiba only let out a small smile, before turning towards the board.

* * *

"So... d'ya think that it'll be any better tomarrow?" Joey asked, as he and Kaiba climbed into the backseat of his limo. For the entire day the two were being questioned (mostly by girls) about why they were living together. "Doubtful. But who really knows?" He responded, before closing the door behind him. "Ugh. This sucks! Girls are so frickin' annoyin'!" He sighed as he looked out the window. "Is that why you've never had a girlfriend?" Kaiba asked out of nowhere, catching Joey by surprise.

"Huh?" _*bum*bum*_

"I asked why you've never had a girlfriend."

"I... dunno. Does it matter?" _*bum*bum*_

"To me it does."

"W-why?" _*bum*bum*bum*bum*_

Kaiba hesitated before looking back out the window. "I thought even _you_, as dense as you are, would have figured it out by now, Wheeler." Joey turned on him. "What d'ya mean by 'dat?! And how come you've never had one?!" Kaiba looked at him with what Joey thought was a stare filled with... lust? But before Joey could exactly place it, it was gone, replaced with Kaiba's usual smug face. Nevertheless, he felt his face heat up. _(Quit it, heart! I DON'T LIKE HIM! I DON'T!) _"I wonder..." Annoyed by his own thoughts, Joey stepped out the limo, finally having arrived back at Kaiba's. "Damn moneybags..." He muttered, heading inside.

They finally reached the top floor after the slowest ride up on the elevator with Kaiba. The akward silence had only made it worse. As soon as he stepped out, Joey was tackled back in by Mokuba. "Gah! M-Mokuba? What're ya doin'?" He stuttered. Mokuba leaned back, releasing his arms from around Joey. "Hehe! Welcome home, Joey, big brother!" Joey froze. _(Welcome... home? This is... my home?) "_Why're you spacing out like that, mutt? You alright?" He looked up to see Kaiba watching over him with worry. "Y-yeah... I... Im fine, really." He stood up, only to be dragged to the couch to play videogames with Mokuba.

Kaiba watched over the two from across the room. "Why is it he's so much more excited when the mutt's here?" He mumbled to himself. But Joey had heard him as he came into the kitchen looking for a drink. "Maybe that's because he knows I won't have to leave him for work?" He said. _(Ouch! 'dat hadda hurt!) _He glanced over at Kaiba from the fridge to see his reaction. And he certainly did look hurt by his remark. _(Maaaybe 'dat was a liiittle too much.) _"S-sorry, Kaiba. I know if you could, you'd spend more time with him." Getting out of his chair, Kaiba turned and headed to the bathroom. "Kaiba! Kaiba, wait! I didn't mean it!" He slammed the door behind him. _(Ah! Geez... I didn' want him hurt like 'dat! Damn...)_

* * *

_(He's doin' it to get back at me, I just KNOW it!)_ Joey glanced at Kaiba as he walked into the kitchen wearing only sweatpants. _(Can' even have a lil' snack without his harassment!) _He'd just gotten out of the shower, and had a towel around his neck, though he was still dripping wet. His hair was damp and falling over his eyes. Joey was so busy looking over Kaiba's body that he didn't notice he was staring at him. "Like what you see, pup?" This comment snapped Joey out it. "What'd ya call me?!" Kaiba laughed. "Well, you didn't deny you like it, so that means you do, huh? I'm honored." Joey blushed as he finished his drink, and headed to his room. "I'm goin' to bed." He walked into his room, but before he could close the door, he was tackled to the bed. He turned his head, and saw Kaiba in top of him. "H-hey! What're ya doin'?"

Kaiba sat up slightly, just enough so Joey could flip over. "What does it look like? I'm punishing you for that earlier comment." Joey blushed as Kaiba's face moved in closer. "D-don' even think about-" He was cut off as Kaiba's lips pushed against his own. And it felt amazing, much to Joey's dismay. For whatever reason, when it came to Kaiba, Joey just couldn't resist him. Losing himself in the kiss, Joey relaxed enough for Kaiba to slip his tongue into his mouth, free to explore. Joey thought he caught a glimpse of Kaiba reaching for something behind him, but at this point, he didn't care. He slid one hand up Kaiba's arm, while the other was tangled in his damp hair. He was completely enveloped in their actions... until he felt something cold around his neck and heard a *click*.

Pulling back, Joey moved his hand over his neck and felt a... _(Oh no he didn'!) _"Kaiba... t-this better not be what I think it is..." Kaiba smirked. "Heh. Oh, it is. Didn't i say that I was punishing you for earlier?" Joey whined as he sat up. He looked over to see a leash in Kaiba's hand. "Kaiba! Take this damn collar off!" He laughed, and pushed Joey down again. Stealing another deep kiss, Kaiba reached up and tied the leash to the bed post. He sat back, looking at his work. "This aughtta keep you occupied until I get back." He got up, and headed to the door. Joey started pulling at the leash, trying to untie it, but it wouldn't budge. "H-hey! Where're you goin'?!" He looked at the doorway, where Kaiba was now standing, fully dressed in his usual clothes. "I have to go back to work for an hour or two," he said. "And don't bother calling for Mokuba, I had him go spend the night at a friends." He started to walk away as Joey called out after him. "Y-you can't seriously leave me here?! ... Kaiba? ... KAIBA?!" He heard the door slam shut, and he was left there alone. _(Oh, he's so goin' to pay for this! Just wait until you get back, Kaiba, oh just you wait!)_

* * *

**Yuu: HAHAHAHAHAHA! I. AM. SO. EVIL! It's 'cause im so tired after the last few days.**

_Leiko: Her parents kidnapped her and held her hostage at her family's cottage in Indiana the other day, then she had to finish her AP homework the next day, and then got her driver's license today!_

**Yuu: Yep! Anyway, please review! And if i'm in the mood, i might put a lemon in the next chapter. But IDK! I am _very_ lazy, after all.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yuu: Since school starts tomorrow _{Ra, kill me now},_ I thought i'd try to get in the next chapter, so there wouldn't be a cliffhanger type thing. And i decided to answer the one question we're _all_ thinking about Joey's... "_predicament."_**

_Leiko: She doesn't think she'll be able to update as often with school starting, but since she has no life, i think it'll stay pretty much the same._

**Yuu: Lol that _is _true. We don't own YuGiOh, the characters, or anything in this.**

_**WARNING! RATING HAS BEEN CHANGED TO M BECAUSE THERE IS A YAOI LEMON. (GUY + GUY = SEX) READ AT OWN RISK!**_

* * *

_(Ah man! I gotta go! I gotta go!) _Joey was sitting on his bed, legs crossed tightly. To him, it felt like an eternity before Kaiba finally got back from work. He walked calmly into the room, acting like nothing was wrong. Hearing his footsteps, Joey looked up to see Kaiba staring at him in confusion. "What're you doing still tied up, pup?" Joey shot him a glare. "You freakin' tied me up! Hurry and release me! I really gotta piss!" Kaiba watched as Joey pleaded to him. And then he laughed. Joey certainly was surprised. It was rare enough for Kaiba to laugh, let alone like this. He leaned over an unhooked the leash as Joey sprinted to the bathroom.

"Ahahahahaha!" Joey could hear Kaiba laughing from his room as be finally got to relieve himself. Once he was done, he ran back to his room to see that Kaiba was lying on the bed, still laughing. "Bastard! Ya said you were only going back for an hour or two! I've been holdin' it in for at least that much!"

Kaiba, finally calming down, stood up in front of Joey. "I was only gone for 45 minutes, mutt." Blushing, Joey walked over to his bed and pouted. "Yeah right. What's so funny about it, anyway?!" Laughing a little more, Kaiba walked over and stood in front of him. "Because," he said. "You could have just unhooked the leash, or unsnapped the collar." Joey reached one hand up and felt around the collar. Sure enough, there was a spot where all he had to do was push in a button, and it snapped off. "Ya gotta be kiddin' me!" He muttered.

Kaiba leaned over, placing his hands on either side of Joey. "Heh. I thought even you would have been able to figure it out. That's fine, though. I needed a good laugh." Joey looked up to lock eyes with Kaiba. "Even so, I was still stuck there, holdin' it in for a while." Kaiba's eyes softened seeing Joey's glare. "You're right, sorry. I wouldn't have done it if I thought this would happen."

Joey slowly looked away, avoiding eye contact. "Um... I'm sorry too," he said. Kaiba raised an eyebrow. "What for?" Joey turned to him. "F-for what I said earlier..." Kaiba's smirk sent shivers down Joey's spine. "Ah! That reminds me," he whispered, moving in closer. "I didn't finish punishing you for that." Joey blushed. "I thought 'dat the collar was-" Kaiba leaned in and kissed Joey, cutting off his words. He slid his tongue into Joey's mouth, the two battling for dominance. And Kaiba won, of course. Pushing Joey back onto the bed, he slid his hands under his shirt, feeling his muscles.

Joey moaned in response, returning Kaiba's kiss with one of his own. Kaiba quickly pulled off Joey's shirt, and trailed his tongue down his neck. Reaching his collarbone, he lightly bit down, getting a small whimper of pain from Joey. He then licked and sucked on the spot, leaving a hickey that would be _very_ noticeable tomorrow. He needed others to know that he was _his_mutt, after all.

Glaring at Kaiba, Joey reached his arms up and started tugging at Kaiba's shirt. "T-ake it off." He smiled, reaching down to finish removing his shirt. After tossing it off to the side, he returned to the situation at hand: He had a pup that needed ravishing. Locking him in another kiss, Kaiba lowered his hands to reach the waistline of Joey's pants. He started tugging down, until they were completely off.

Blushing at Kaiba's staring, Joey turned his head away, closing his eyes tightly shut. "Now that just won't do, pup," whispered Kaiba. He reached down to turn Joey's face back toward him. "Don't hide from me." Joey whined. "B-but it's embarrassing!" Kaiba simply laughed. "Well that's too bad, isn't it?"

He moved back a bit, reaching down between Joey's legs with his hand. Finding his entrance, Kaiba traced a finger around it before pushing it in. He started at a slow pace, thrusting in and out, before moving faster. Joey looked up in surprise at the new feeling. "K-Kaiba, 'dat's not-" He put in a second finger, causing Joey to finish his sentence with a moan of "A-Ah!"

Knowing what would come next would be painful for him, Kaiba decided to do something that would most certainly distract him. "K-Kaiba, i-it hurts!" Joey was panting in both pain and pleasure. Kaiba decided it was time to make him unable to speak words. Joey suddenly felt his lower part engulfed in heat, and he moaned in pleasure.

Kaiba, now having succeeded in distracting his mutt, slid a third finger in. pushing in and out, trying to find the right spot... "A-AH!" And he found it. He spread out his fingers, reaching deeper into him, trying to hit that spot every time in.

Finally succeeding in preparing Joey, he pulled back, hearing his mutt whine in frustration. "K-Kaaaiiibaaa!" Removing his own pants, he positioned himself in front of Joey. Kaiba leaned down, stealing another kiss before thrusting in. He heard Joey grunt in pain through the kiss. As tempting as it was to just thrust in again, he waited, giving time for his mutt to relax.

After waiting for a moment, he noticed Joey relaxing, getting use to the new feeling. Joey opened his eyes, locking them with Kaiba's, and then... smirked? Suddenly, Joey rocked back onto Kaiba, who let out a small moan. Kaiba glared back at a smiling Joey, who held up a hand, with two fingers showing a 'V'. "Heh... So _that's_how you wanna play, huh?" Joey's expression turned to shock.

"What're ya goin' t-A-AH!" He screamed out as Kaiba thrusted back into him, again and again. He quickened his pace, losing his self-control. But it turns out he wasn't the only one. Joey was rocking back onto him at the same pace. His legs were wrapped around Kaiba, and his arms were around his neck. His nails were digging into his back; Joey's own way to mark his lover.

Kaiba, knowing he was close to climaxing, reached down to pump Joey's hardened member. There was no way he'd release first. After only a few strokes, Joey released with a scream of "K-Kaiba!" Who followed right after, muffling his moans in Joey's neck.

Pulling out after coming down from his high, Kaiba rolled over next to Joey, who moved over, snuggling in next to him. Resting his head on Kaiba's shoulder, Joey muttered, "This'll hurt tomorrow, won't it?" Kaiba laughed. "Yes, but you'll probably be able to go to school. If it wasn't your first time, I wouldn't have been so gentle with you, and you'd be out of it for about a week." Joey whimpered before shutting his eyes and falling asleep shortly after. Muffling a laugh, Kaiba lightly kissed Joey on the head before falling asleep himself.

* * *

Mokuba sat alone in the kitchen, eating his cereal. _(I wonder where those two are... Kaiba usually wakes up Joey... Ugh, they'll be late if they don't get a move on!) _He set his empty bowl in the sink before heading upstairs. He heard a quiet beeping coming from Kaiba's room. Looking in, he saw his alarm was going off, but Kaiba was nowhere to be seen. Shutting it off, he decided to try Joey's room next.

Slowly opening the door he peered inside. "Ah! Oh... Ra... what the heck!?" His brother and Joey were lying on the bed, fast asleep and completely naked. He shut his eyes tight before scolding them. "WAKE UP! YOU GUYS HAVE SCHOOL!" Slowly coming to, Kaiba sat up. "Shut up, Mokuba... Why're you yelling?" He asked, seeing his brother standing in the doorway, screaming with his eyes closed.

"You. Have. School. So. Wake. Up!" Kaiba's eyes lit up in surprise. "Oh, Right, right. I'm not in my room, so I never thought to set an alarm. Hey, wake up mutt!" He leaned over, nudging Joey with his elbow. "Huh? Wha's goin' on?" He sat up sleepily, rubbing his eyes. "School," Kaiba responded, standing up to get his pants.

"Huh? Oh damn..." Joey swung his legs over the bed, and stood up... only to fall over in pain. "Gah! Kaiba, there's no way I'm goin' ta school like 'dis!" He whined in frustration. Meanwhile, Mokuba yelled, "PUT ON SOME CLOTHES!" Before storming out of the room. Kaiba looked over at Joey "He's going to have _so_ many issues when he grows up because of this..."

* * *

**Yuu: HAHAHAHAHA! You have no idea how overwhelming my desire was to have Kaiba say "Shut up, Mokuba." I think i watch YGOTAS too much...**

{Mokuba: Hey! But that was so... tramatic...}

_Leiko: Uh, yeah... poor Mokuba... (*has major nosebleed*) I really shouldn't read so many lemons... can't be healthy for me..._

{Mokuba: Ew! Gross}

**Yuu: Oh Ra... okay, go and um... just get away from me. Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

_Leiko: … -_- …_

**Yuu: ^_^' ... I WAS BUSY, OKAY!? I had **_**a lotta**_** homework, got sick, **_**and**_** had writers block! Frankly, I still have it… **_**(*is glared at by Leiko*)**__**We-do-not-own-YuGiOh!-the-characters-or-anything-in-this!**__**(*runs away*)**_

_Leiko: GET BACK HERE! YOU'RE GOIN' IN THE CLOSET! (*chases after*)_

* * *

"…"

"…"

Joey sank lower in his seat, trying to hide his embarrassment from his friends. _(Of course, they just hadda question us when we came in! I told Kaiba I didn' wanna go today!)_ Seeing Joey walking sorely into the classroom, Yugi and Yami were immediately concerned. Upon closer inspection, Yami pointed out that there was what Kaiba had called, "a love bite," on Joey's collarbone. Kaiba proceeded to explain the previous night's events in _great_ detail, much to everyone else's discomfort.

"Thanks for the image, Kaiba," Yami said, slightly disgusted. "A less detailed answer would have sufficed." Kaiba smirked. "But where's the fun in that?" He asked, draping an arm around Joey. "It's entertaining to see your reactions, especially the mutt's." Joey blushed even harder, if possible, hiding his eyes with his bangs. Yugi was just standing there, eyes wide, looking shocked and confused. "B-but! Joey… and Kaiba… Joey a-and-" He was cut off by the sound of the bell ringing. "Come on, Aibou," Yami sighed. "Time to get to our seats." Yami, quite literally, dragged a still shocked Yugi off by his collar.

Joey instantly whirled on Kaiba. "Did ya _hafta_ say all 'dat to em'? I think poor Yug's gonna need counselin'…" Kaiba laughed. "Yeah, I did… And it's _very_ possible he will." Joey was about to respond, but was interrupted when the teacher decided it was time to start class. "We'll talk about this later," he muttered. Kaiba turned back to his desk. "With pleasure."

* * *

There were only a few minutes left in class, but Joey's attention had been lost hours ago. Leaning his head against the window, he gazed out at the sky, completely ignoring the lesson. He couldn't help but think about what had happened last night. (_Kaiba and I slept together, but…)_ He felt his face heat up just thinking about it. _(What if... what if it didn' mean anythin' for Kaiba? I mean, am I just a possession of his, or somethin' more? …) _

Lost in his thoughts, he jumped out of his seat from shocked by the sound of the bell. Glancing over, he noticed Kaiba was… running out the door? _(Why is he in such a hurry? He usually waits for me…) _His question was soon answered when he saw Yami and Yugi heading toward him, only to be pushed out of the way by a crowd of girls. "WHEELER!" One shouted, slamming her hands down on his desk. "Is it true about you and Kaiba?!" … _(Uh-oh. Shoulda seen this comin') _With Kaiba being so popular with the girls (He's the hot and silent type? And is rich… that's probably it), he should have known it would cause an uproar.

"Ah… well, see here…" Joey stuttered, not quite sure how to answer her question. "Answer the question, Joey!" He turned, hearing a familiar voice. "T-Teà!? Even you?" His friend Teà was staring at him right in the face. "What?" She asked, "I love this kinda juicy gossip!" She smiled innocently, but he saw the evil glint in her eyes. _(SHE-DEVIL!) _Quickly getting up from his seat, he sprinted out of the room, waving good-bye to Yami and Yugi. "I'll see ya two later!" He shouted, before sprinting down the hallway, being followed by his classmates.

"SEE WHAT YOU'VE DONE!?" Joey screamed, as he raced toward the limo, finally reaching the outside of the school. Kaiba was sitting in the back seat laughing as he opened the car door. _(How did it turn into this!?)_ Kaiba seemed to find it very entertaining that the entire female student body was chasing after him like rabid dogs.

How Kaiba had gotten away unseen was beyond Joey, but right now, he didn't care. He was strictly focused on getting out of there with his life. He dove into the back seat, right into Kaiba's lap. Ignoring this, he yelled at the driver to floor it, and the car door flew shut with the sudden momentum. Sighing in relief, Joey sat up, only for Kaiba to pull him back in. Joey sighed again, trying to keep what little composure he had left. "What're ya doin', Kaiba? I'm tired from running, lemme sleep in peace!"

Kaiba chuckled. "Then do so right here. I'll wake you up when we get home." In truth, he wasn't tired at all. But he couldn't stop thinking about his earlier ideas. If Kaiba had only thought that Joey was some toy, he didn't know what he'd do. He wanted to believe that Kaiba had feelings for him, but there was a small amount of doubt in the back of his mind. His doubt had only increased when they pulled up to the company, meeting Kaiba's secretary out front.

"Kaaaiiibbbaaa!" She whined. "There are _so_ many calls coming in for you! I'm swamped! Hurry your ass in there and deal with it!" Rolling his eyes, he winked at Joey before heading into Kaiba Corp, followed by his secretary who seemed to be lecturing him. Joey slowly stepped out of the car, watching after them. _(I've never seen any of Kaiba's assistants act like that to him… If anyone else did 'dat, he'd flip… So then why? Why only her?)_

"Joey! Are you coming in, or what!?" He looked down to see Mokuba standing in front of him. "Oh, yeah. Hey there, kid. Did ya just get home?" Mokuba grabbed him by the hand, leading him inside. "Yeah, just now. Can you help me with my homework? I wanna get it done early so I can relax later." Joey sighed. "Sure, kid." _(It'll distract me from… that, at least)._

* * *

"Ugh… I'm beat," Joey complained, relaxing on the couch. _(Who woulda thought his homework would be so hard?) _After helping Mokuba with his homework, he did his own, and then played some games with him before sending him off to bed. He heard the key turn in the lock, he got up and went to the door. "Hey, you haven't finished your work for the day! You need to-" Kaiba slammed the door in his assistants face.

"Ra, she never gives up!" Joey noticed a slip of paper stuck under the door. Reaching down to pick it up, he read aloud: _**"Die in a hole, you lazy jackass. I'm going home."**_ Joey couldn't help but let out a little laugh. "What did ya do to her, Kaiba?" He turned to him. "She's mad because I left some work undone. She'll get over it by tomorrow. That's just how she is." Joey felt a twinge of pain in his heart. "You two seem to get along well…" He let his words hang in the air for a moment, waiting for Kaiba's reaction.

Glancing suspiciously at the blonde, he responded, "I suppose we do." Joey caught his breath. "Mhm… well, I'm goin' to bed, night!" He turned around quickly, but was held back by Kaiba. "Heh… what is it this time, mutt?" Joey turned to him. "What're ya talkin' about?" Kaiba looked at him with serious eyes. "You're acting weird, so you're obviously thinking something stupid."

Joey blushed. "I-I am not! Leave me alone, I wanna go to bed!" He tried to get away, but was caught again by Kaiba. "No, I want to talk to you." Joey could feel the anger building inside of him. "If you wanna talk to someone, talk to that assistant of yours!" He froze, along with Kaiba. He hadn't meant to say that. Turning back to Kaiba, he saw realization in his eyes. "I get it now," started Kaiba. "You're jealous."

He blushed again, trying to escape his grasp. "A-am not!" Kaiba laughed slightly. "Yes, you are. Just admit it! You're jealous of her!" Joey stopped for a moment, an idea striking him. "Not unless you admit _you've_ been jealous before." Kaiba stopped for a moment, shocked. "Huh?" He muttered.

"You heard me!" Joey exclaimed. "I won't admit it unless you do." Kaiba stepped back, amused. "Heh, very well. Would you like me to say I hate it when you talk to your friends? Or when you joke around with that girl… what was her name? Tea-bag?" Joey snorted. "You mean Teà?" Kaiba nodded. "That's what I said, Tea." Joey sighed. "Kaiba it's Teà, Teà Gardner, not Tea. She's not a drink, you know-"

It was then he realized something. "Hey! Quit teasing me!" Kaiba laughed, dragging him off. "Well, I must admit, it feels nice to know that you're _insanely_ jealous of the people around me." Joey blushed. "Who said anything about insanely! W-wait, Kaiba, where're we goin'?" Kaiba smirked. "Bedroom." Joey started to freak. "I haven't even recovered from yesterday!" He laughed, dragging his mutt into the room. "We'll that's too bad. I'm turned on, now." _(KAIBA!)_

* * *

_Leiko: Tch. I apologize for the long wait. Yuu's a lazy procrastinator with writer's block. _

**MMPH! *BAM*BAM* MPHM MMM!**

Kyo: L-Leiko, What's in the pantry?

_Leiko: O-Oh! T-that's just um... Robbie?_

_Kyo: WHY'S YUU'S DOG IN THERE?!_

_Leiko: P-please review!_


	6. Chapter 6

**Yuu: ... I put a lemon in this chapter out of anger!**

_Leiko: She's mad about the reveal of Tobi. She's known for over a week, but she's still pissed. Get over it!_

**Yuu: Never! We do not own YuGiOh, the characters, or anything in this!**

**_WARNING! CHAPTER CONTAINS A YAOI LEMON (GUY+GUY=SEX!) READ AT OWN RISK!_**

* * *

It had been a few weeks since the "amazing reveal" of Kaiba and Joey's_… relationship_, and everything in the school seemed to calm down. The uproar the girls had caused was diminished by the teachers, much to Joey's delight. Yugi had recover from his shock, thanks to Yami. And Joey thought everything was fine again. Well, he didn't like the whole "jealousy" bit, but at least he somewhat confirmed Kaiba had at least _some_ feelings for him. Or so he thought.

But lately, he felt that they had… drifted apart? Kaiba was busier than ever at work, for whatever reason. But whether it was at home or at school, Joey only saw him 2-3 times a week. He was starting to feel… lonely, without Kaiba. "ey… oey… Joey!" Joey's head snapped up. His eyes locked with Yugi's from across the table. "Are you all right, Joey?" He asked. "You seem… distracted?" Joey shook his head. "Nah. I'm fine, Yug', just tired."

The two friends had been studying at a local café for their upcoming exams. Finishing their drinks, they stood up, gathering their papers, and walked out the door. "So," Yugi started. "What's Kaiba been up to, lately? He's been missing a lot of school… Everything okay?" Joey sighed. Even he didn't entirely know what was going on with Kaiba, and he lived with the guy! And did… other things, but that's beside the point. "He's been workin' a lot. I've never seen him this busy, though…"

Joey let his sentence trail off. "Hmm… I wonder what's goin' on?" Joey shrugged his shoulders, signaling Yugi to drop the subject. Walking back to Joey's… 'house,' if it could be called that, the two made simple small talk before reaching the building. "You live on the top floor, huh?" Yugi asked. Joey nodded, agreeing. "I've never visited here before… should be interesting. All I know is that I would _so_ die if there wasn't an elevator." Stepping into one, Joey hit the top button.

When they finally reached the top floor, the duo was surprised at what they found. "AH! Dead people!" Yugi squealed. Looking over the living room with a second glance, they noticed two bodies unmoving, covered in stacks of paper. One was on the couch, and the other in the armchair across the room.

The body on the couch moved, shocking Joey and Yugi. "Shut up, twerp. Don't be so loud!" Joey narrowed his eyes in on the figure. "Kaiba?" He stood up, stacks of paper falling off of him onto the floor. The 'dead body' was now obviously that of Kaiba, very much alive. "Of course it's me!" Yugi giggled slightly to the right of Joey. "What're ya doin'?" Kaiba rolled his eyes. "We were doing paperwork when… _this_ happened." He gestured to all of the stacks of paper lying around. Walking over to the armchair, he kicked out at the other 'dead body', and received a grunt in response.

"He's… Mass-produce… white… flags…" He kicked the body again, slightly harder. "Get up!" He yelled. The figure sat up to reveal Kaiba's assistant. "You can go home for the day." Kaiba muttered, stacking some of the papers back up. Suddenly regaining her energy, she jumped up and cheered, "Hallelujah!" before almost colliding into Joey. "Whoops! Sorry, Joey… Hey!" She exclaimed, looking over at Yugi. "You never told me you had such a cute lil' friend!" She ruffled Yugi's hair before running out the door, mumbling about wanting to eat pasta.

(A/N: Congrats to anyone who got the white flag/pasta reference)

Yugi's face reddened from both anger and embarrassment. "I-I'm not a cute lil' friend!" Kaiba chuckled. "I think Yami would disagree~" Angered from Kaiba's teasing, he wandered around, giving himself the grand tour. Joey laughed. "What're ya doin' to him, Kaiba?" He shrugged. "I need to let loose. I've been over-working." Joey glanced down, his bangs covering his eyes. A sad look came across his face unintentionally. "Uh-huh. I noticed…" Kaiba sighed, walking in front of Joey.

Patting him on the head, very much like a dog, Kaiba leaned in to whisper in Joey's ear. "I know, sorry. I'll make it up to you in the _best_ way tonight." Blushing, Joey quickly turned around to go and find Yugi. He could just _sense_ that Kaiba was smirking behind him. Feeling the heat from Kaiba's unwavering gaze, Joey turned around the corner to bump into Yugi. "Ah, geez. Sorry Yug'." He only smiled. "I'm fine. But this place is awesome! I can't believe that Kaiba never invited us here before, the jerk!" Yugi pouted as Kaiba walked in behind Joey, draping an arm around his shoulder.

"Why should I? That'd interrupt our private time." Blushing, Joey averted his gaze. Yugi's cell phone rang, surprising him. Fumbling with it, he finally managed to answer. "Hello?" He asked. His face lit up at the sound o f the person on the other end. "Yami!" He exclaimed. Rolling his eyes, Kaiba walked around to go searching in the fridge, with Joey close behind peering over his shoulder. Yugi was too engrossed in his phone call to even notice the two starting to bicker over who got to eat first.

"Move over mutt, I'm hungry!" Kaiba yelled, trying to push Joey away. "No way, moneybags, I'm starving! Can't you hear my stomach growling!?" Joey countered, pushing back against Kaiba. "You _just_ ate!" Joey stopped fighting for a moment, just to pout. "I have a big appetite! I can't help it!" Kaiba snorted. Just as Joey was about to respond, Yugi interrupted the two. "Alright, you guys, break it up!" Yugi wedged his small body between the two. He looked up to Joey. "I uh… gotta go meet up with Yami for something. I'll see you two later, okay?" He nodded to them before turning and heading for the door.

"You serious, Yug'?" He nodded. "Yeah, sorry. I'll stay longer next time." Kaiba grunted in response, and Yugi turned on him. "And _you_," he said, pointing at Kaiba. "Pay more attention to Joey. You should see how sad he's been, lately!" And with that, he stepped out the front door, leaving behind his blushing blonde friend. Joey immediately turned to him. "I-I haven' been sad, really! Yug' just likes to tease ya, you know?" Kaiba furrowed his eyebrows, narrowing in on Joey. Trying to avoid eye contact, Joey turned back to the fridge.

"So, the mutt's been lonely, huh?" Kaiba whispered into Joey's ear, sending shivers down his spine. Joey blushed, closing the fridge and turning around. "N-no! Yug's just kiddin'! I-" Kaiba pressed his lips against his, first only a light pressure, then harder, intensifying with lust. Pulling away, Kaiba locked eyes with Joey. Smirking, he picked him up in the classic princess-style, carrying him to over to the couch. To Joey's suprise, Kaiba sat down first, positioning him right on his lap, so that they were facing each other.

"W-what're ya doin', Kaiba?" Joey questioned, unfamiliar with the new..._ position_. Smirking, Kaiba responded, "Just something new to shake things up." He leaned in, licking Joey's ear lobe. "B-but I thought you were tired! And if you're hungry, then you should eat first!" Kaiba simply chuckled. "I. Am. So. Let. Me. Eat!" Pulling Joey's shirt over his head, he bit his collarbone, and none too gently. Hearing his mutt whimper in pain, he licked the bite in apology, before locking his lips in another kiss, this one deeper than the last. Slipping his tongue into Joey's mouth, Kaiba proceeded to dominate the blonde, in every way possible.

His hands roamed skillfully over the blonde's body, recieving moans of pleasure from him. Trailing his tongue down his pup's body, Kaiba made sure to give him the ultimate pleasure. He reached down, unbuttoning Joey's pants. Understanding what he wanted, the blonde shakily stood up, removing his pants and boxers. Seeing Kaiba smirking at his naked body, Joey leaned over, tugging the brunette's shirt over his head. "N-not fair i-if I..." He stuttered, never finishing his sentence. But Kaiba knew what he ment, and he shrugged of his bottoms as well. Joey blushed, seeing Kaiba's naked body.

Chuckling, Kaiba pulled Joey back to him, positioning Joey's legs on each side of his own. He put three of his fingers in front of Joey, who gladly took them into his mouth, licking and sucking on them until Kaiba could no longer hold back. Reaching his hand under Joey, Kaiba let one finger circle his entrance before pushing in. Hearing his mutt moan in response, Kaiba started to lose his patience, pushing in harder and faster. He inserted a second finger, with a third following soon after. He knew the quick transition was painful for the blonde, so he used his free hand to stroke Joey's hard member, while stealing yet another kiss.

Now it was Joey's turn to be impatient. "K-Kaiba!" He whimpered, breaking off the kiss. "H-hurry! I-I!" Suddenly, a thought struck Kaiba, causing him to smirk. "You remember how I said I was tired earlier, mut?!" Joey nodded quickly, not sure what he was getting at. He just wanted to be taken by Kaiba. "Well, fatigues suddenly hitting me." Joey whined in confusion as to why he wasn't already in him! "I _mean_, if you want it, do it yourself." Joey froze, realizing what Kaiba ment. Blushing, he glanced away. "B-but I um... that's just!" He trailed off, not sure how to respond.

"Well," Kaiba started, shifting his position. "If you don't want to..." He started to to sit up, only to be pushed back down by Joey, surprising Kaiba. He didn't think he'd actually agree to it. Either way, he was planning on ramming into him. "A-alright... i-i'll do it..." Blushing, he positioned himself over Kaiba, who placed his hands on Joey's hips, helping to steady him. Holding his breath, Joey pushed down, allowing Kaiba to enter him. It took all the brunette had to not thrust into him that second. Joey waited a moment before he lifted back up, only to slam back down, making Kaiba moan.

Entertained by this, Joey quickened his pace, hearing Kaiba moan ever so slightly. Not long after, Joey's moans became louder than Kaiba's, who was thrusting up into Joey at a fast pace. Joey wrapped his arms around Kaiba's neck, nuzzling his head into Kaiba's neck. After only a few more thrusts, the two started to reach their limits. "K-Kaiba! I-i'm gonna-" Kaiba reached down with one hand, pumping Joey in time with their thrusts. The blonde released, calling out Kaiba's name. Hearing his mutt call out his name, combined with his walls constricting with heat, caused Kaiba to realease, spilling into Joey.

Kaiba pulled out of Joey, who collapsed onto him right after. Short of breath, Joey nestled into Kaiba's chest. Kaiba wrapped his arms around his pup, coming down from his high, when suddenly- "Oh... crap..." Kaiba muttered, his head falling onto Joey's collarbone. "W-what? What's wrong?" Joey asked, concerned. Kaiba's voice softened. "Haven't slept in a week... to tired..." He yawned, and Joey looked down to see his eyes slowly closing. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Hold up there, Kaiba! Don't sleep! ... Here..." But it seemed Kaiba was already asleep. Sighing, Joey got up, _very_ sorely, and laid Kaiba down on the couch, covering him with a blanket.

He was about to wobble over to the bathroom, when he heard Kaiba muttering in his sleep. He only said three words; a phrase he'd never heard Kaiba say to him before. Three words that were barely even audible to Joey. Yet somehow, they made him the happiest he'd ever felt before. Leaning over and kissing him lightly on the forehead, he responded with five words of his own before hobbling over to the bathroom.

_"...Love you... mutt..."_

_"I love you too, Kaiba."_

* * *

_Leiko: AW! So cute! I applaud you for another chapter! Wow! And it's over 2,200 words! Brava!_

**Yuu: Quiet, suck up! I'm still pissed... But i'll tell you all something! Thank you for the reviews/favorites/and follows! XD Here you all go, a chapter with a lemon dedicated to you awesome peoples!**

_Leiko: hehe! I knew you were actually nice! Please review! Or give ideas/ ask for your questions about the story to be answered!_

**Yuu: What's****_ that_**** supposed to mean!? Oh! And am now registered as a betareader! So if you're interested in me (that sounded... creepy) then PM or REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Yuu: I wanted to finish this earlier, but I got ****_BOMBED_**** with homework, and had a lotta work on the anime club float at school to do for homecoming. And then I had trouble writing this -_-'**

_Leiko: She's seriously half asleep right now, so I apologize on her behalf for the late update. (*bows head*) But enjoy the story!_

**Yuu: I...I'm gonna pass out now, but you all enjoy... Kyo, if ya don't mind? (*faints*)**

Kyo: Uh, We-do-not-own-YuGiOh-the-characters-or-anything-in-this! YUU! DON'T DIE!

* * *

Mokuba had finally made his way home after hanging out at his friend's house. Stepping out of the elevator, he walked over to open the door to their floor. Inside, the house was quiet, except the faint sound of a shower running around the corner. "Brother?! Joey?! I'm back!" As he passed the living room, he tossed his backpack on the couch when he heard a yell. "OW! What the hell was that for!?"

Glancing down, he noticed his brother, Kaiba, laying down on the couch... COMPLETELY NAKED. Except for the fact Mokuba's backpack was right between his legs. "Why'd you toss it _there_!? And what the hell do you have in here? Bricks?" Kaiba started to get up, but Mokuba backed away, closing his eyes. "No-no-no-no-no! What the heck are _you_ doing?!" He yelled, as he kept backing down the hallway.

But as he did, Joey stepped out of the bathroom, and Mokuba bumped right into him. "W-what's goin' on? I heard screaming..." Mokuba turned around to see Joey, also naked, and dripping wet. "AH! Are you two _serious_?! How many times do I have to see this?!" He yelled, before running to his bedroom door. He turned back to them to say one last thing. "Starting tomorrow, you two will pay for this!" He screamed, as he slammed his door shut behind him.

"I don' get it," said Joey. "'Sup with him? I heard screamin' so I thought somethin' happened..." Kaiba rolled his eyes as he started to approach Joey. "Who knows. Have you finished your shower yet?" Joey shook his head, flinging water everywhere. Kaiba chuckled. "Just like a dog..." Joey was about to respond, but looked down instead, realizing they were both naked. Blushing, he turned to go back into the bathroom, when Kaiba grabbed his wrist.

"W-what?" Joey stuttered, turning his head to face him. "I haven't taken a shower yet either, and after yours there's never any hot water left," Kaiba said. "So, I'm just going to have to steal some of your shower time." He grabbed Joey by the wrist and dragged him into the bathroom. Realizing what Kaiba was meaning to do, Joey blushed, and tried to resist. "Y-ya can't be serious! No! No way!" But as usual, his efforts were in vain, as Kaiba successfully dragged him into the bathroom, locking the door behind him.

Finally hearing silence from down the hall, Mokuba removed his ear from the door, which he then flung open. Seeing the hallway empty, he stepped out, and stormed toward the kitchen. He opened a bag of chips on the counter and began snacking on them, ignoring the fact Joey's name was written on it. He sat down at the table, devouring the chips out of anger.

"When will those two learn?! I don't wanna see them walking the house naked after doing..._ that._" A light chill went down his spine just thinking about it. He sat back, having finished the small bag. "I'm going to have to teach them a lesson..." Mokuba sat alone in the kitchen, brainstorming his plans at revenge on his brother, proving he wasn't as innocent and naive as everyone thought.

* * *

Relaxing before he went to sleep, Joey lay on his bed, watching TV. It was already midnight, and Mokuba was in bed, while Kaiba had to go back to work to finish some paperwork. Sighing, Joey was getting bored of late-night re-runs, and he began rolling around on his bed, whining. "I am so bored!" He exclaimed, starting to feel dizzy from rolling back and forth.

Suddenly, his body jerked to a stop. Looking up, trying to focus his dazed eyes, he vaguely recognized Kaiba's figure lurking over him. "What're you doing, pup?" He laughed, stepping back to take off his coat. Joey blushed. "I don't know, I got bored!" He said, sitting up and swinging his legs over the side of the bed.

He looked up to see Kaiba standing there in only his sweats. How he changed so fast, Joey could never figure out. "Well," he said, stepping in front of Joey. "I can think of other things to relieve your boredom-" He leaned in, only inches from Joey's blushing face. *BAM!* There was a sudden loud knock on the door, and Joey pushed Kaiba away, his blush reddening even more.

Mokuba opened the door, rubbing his eyes. "Brother~ Joey~ I can't sleep!" Kaiba sighed. Rolling his eyes, he sat on the bed next to Joey, who motioned for Mokuba to join them. Walking over, Mokuba sat down right between the two of them, nudging Kaiba to the sighed. He leaned his head into Joey's arm, and gripped his sleeve.

"I had a nightmare, and now I can't sleep! Can I sleep next to you tonight?" He looked up at Joey with his best puppy-dog eyes. He stared at him for a moment, before Joey finally caved in. "Yeah, all right kid. You can sleep here wit' me." After receiving a glare from Kaiba, Joey gave him an apologetic glance, before crawling over to the pillows with Mokuba.

Crawling over the sheets, Mokuba curled up next to Joey, taking Kaiba's usual spot. Sending one last glare to Joey, Kaiba stalked out of the room. Joey thought he heard Mokuba laugh, but brushed it off, as he pulled up the covers over he and Mokuba before dozing off.

* * *

Kaiba awoke the next morning to the smell of something burning. Slowly getting up, he wandered out his own bedroom for the first time in weeks. He followed the smell into the kitchen, where he saw Mokuba and Joey fanning smoke with paper plates. "What did you two do?" Kaiba asked, walking over to them. Upon closer inspection, he noticed that the smoke was coming from the toaster.

"I was tryin' to make us some waffles!" Joey exclaimed. "But I musta over did it and they got burnt!" Sighing, Kaiba nudged the two over as he popped the waffle from the toaster. He quickly tossed them onto the counter, before turning on the ceiling fan above them. He glanced back down at the toaster. "Well no wonder they burnt! It's set for 10 minutes!" _(I didn't even think they went that high)._

He poured a bowl of cereal for Mokuba, and told him to go watch TV. After he left the room, Kaiba scooped the burnt breakfast into the garbage can, before turning back to Joey. "So... you two had fun last night?" He asked. Joey smiled, as he too, poured himself a bowl. "Yeah, I guess we did." He started walking out of the kitchen when Kaiba grabbed his wrist.

"What's up?" Joey asked. Kaiba pulled him closer, as Joey blushed. "We didn't get to finish last night," he said. "B-but we didn' even start anythin'!" Joey responded, trying to back up. "Well, then we'll start now," he said. He leaned in closer, until their faces were only inches apart. "JOEY! Will you come play a game with me!"

Surprised at hearing Mokuba's voice, Joey jumped back, pushing Kaiba away from him as Mokuba came into the kitchen. He walked over to Joey and grabbed his hand, trying to tug him along. "Come on! Let's play a game!" He said, dragging Joey away from Kaiba, who only stared at the two walking away. Suddenly, Mokuba glanced back at Kaiba and... smirked?

_(... Huh? ... HUH?! Wait, what the- ... He can't be... there's no way he could be...)_ Kaiba noticed Mokuba pop his head back into the room. "I told you, didn't I?" He said. "That you'd have to pay?" He was called back into the living room by Joey, and Kaiba just stood stunned in the kitchen. _(He... he really is doing it, isn't he... HE'S COCK-BLOCKING ME?!)_

* * *

"So... why do we hafta walk home?" Joey asked, as he and Kaiba made their way down the street after school. They had already parted ways with Yugi and the others before, and now it was just the two of them. "Because mutt," Kaiba responded. "Mokuba's making sure the driver doesn't pick us up from school this week. He says it's part of our punishment to teach us a lesson." Joey looked up to him. "And that lesson would be?"

"Apparently," Kaiba said. "He's tired of always walking in on us naked, and what not. So he thought he'd make us walk home to teach us a lesson. Not a very horrible punishment, is it? The walk isn't_that_ far." _(Though keeping me from having sex is certainly punishment enough...)_ Joey whined as they walked across the street. "Are you kiddin'? It'll take us half an hour ta get home!" Kaiba chuckled as the two passed a bar. "You could use the exercise, mutt. One too many midnight snacks will catch up with you otherwise."

Joey was about to insult him in response, when someone bumped into him. "Oh, sorry, 'bout 'dat, I-" He froze as he realized who it was that bumped into him. Stumbling drunk out of the bar, was none other than his own father.

* * *

_Leiko: ... At first, because of the comedy, I was gonna let her late update slide. But after that damn cliffhanger... she's getting punished!_

Kyo: Leiko... what're you doing with that marker and whip cream? Wait, don't do that to Yuu! She's sleeping!

_Leiko: It's punishment! I'm using the oldest tricks in the book for sleeping people!_

Kyo: AH! But... heh, whatever, please review!


	8. Chapter 8

**Yuu: NNNNYYYYEEEEHHHH! I'm actually updating! Huzzah!**

_Leiko: Now I don't have to kick your butt!_

**Yuu: Oh haha! Leiko, vous ... sucer. Et si jamais vous dessiner sur mon visage, je le jure a Ra je vais te faire du mal!**

Kyo: We do not own YuGiOh, the characters, or anything in this! X3

_Leiko: Wait! What'd she say!?_

* * *

Joey and his father made eye contact for the first time since he had sold him. His father's face lit up in recognition.

"Y-you!" He shouted, pointing his finger at Joey. As he started to approach him, Kaiba instinctively pulled Joey behind him. Joey's father sopped in his tracks. "K-Kaiba?" Joey asked. Kaiba only glared at his father, who now stood facing him. "Get outta the way! That there's my boy!" He shouted, trying to push Kaiba away. _(So this is his father...)_ Kaiba grabbed his arm, and twisted it behind his back.

Joey cowered slightly in reflex as his father screamed. "AH! Let go of me you good for nothin-" He was cut off as Kaiba kicked him in the back of the knee, forcing him to the ground. Leaning over, Kaiba whispered into his father's ear. "If you ever,_ ever_ come near him again... I won't hesitate to get rid of you!" Joey's father looked seriously frightened at this remark.

As Kaiba pushed him away, he looked back at the two, "I won' forget this! I'll get him back! Count on it!" He yelled, before running off. After watching Joey's father run away, Kaiba turned back to him. "You okay, pup-" He froze. Joey was sitting on the ground, rocking back and forth. His hands were clutching his head, and he was muttering to himself.

"I-I'm sorry, dad. I-I won' make ya mad again, promise! Don' hurt me!" Kaiba had never seen Joey look so defenseless, so vulnerable, even when he found him at the auction. He knelt down in front of him. "Pup? Joey? It's alright, he's gone." He flinched slightly, hearing Kaiba's voice suddenly. Slowly, he looked up to meet Kaiba's eyes.

"K-Kaiba?" He said. It seemed like he was finally returning to normal, for which Kaiba was thankful. "Yeah. Come on, pup. Let's go home." He gently held onto Joey's wrists, and pulled him up. He still looked pretty shaken. "Do you want me to call for a ride?" He asked. Joey shook his head. "N-no, I'm all right now. Can we just go now?"

Kaiba nodded, and started helping Joey along the sidewalk. They received a few strange glances, but no one questioned them. Joey had held on tightly to Kaiba's shirt for the whole walk, but never said a word. Kaiba hadn't expected him to.

* * *

Kaiba had been sitting in his office for hours, thinking about what had happened earlier. _(He must have really done a number on the mutt... to make him act like that...) _He wouldn't lie to himself- he was worried about Joey. When they had gotten home, he said he wasn't feeling well, and locked himself in his room. He hadn't come down for dinner, either.

_(How should I let this play out? Should I do something about his dad, or just hope he won't return for him?) _Kaiba's head was starting to hurt with all the possibilities, when suddenly his phone rang. Since it was the middle of the night, and his assistant had already left, all the calls were automatically forwarded to his personal line.

He picked it up and held it to his hear. "Who is it?" He asked, none to friendly. He heard a familiar laugh come from the other end. "Now that wasn't nice, Kaiba-boy! Remember you owe me a favor, and It's-" He cut Pegasus off with a response of "Not now!" Before slamming the phone back down on the receiver. _(I don't have the time or the energy for him right now!)_

Kaiba had no idea what to do about Joey's father. He spent a while longer in thinking about it in his office, before finally falling asleep on his desk.

* * *

"... What is he doing?" Kaiba's secretary had gone into work this morning, and had found Kaiba passed out on his desk. She rolled her eyes, and picked up a newspaper on the desk. Rolling it up tightly, she wacked Kaiba over the head with it. He shot up straight, looking tired and confused. "W-what are you doing?" He muttered angrily.

"It's 8 o'clock in the morning, _boss_. It's time to get to work!" She said, setting a stack of papers in front of him. He sighed, then stood up. "I need you to do me a favor, alright?" He asked. She glared at him, "what now?" He hesitated, not sure how much he should tell her. "Let's just say something's wrong with Joey. I need to talk some things over with him. Can you handle my work for a while?"

She narrowed her eyes in on him. "Ugh, fine. For Blondey. But you owe me, ya hear?!" She said, before picking the stack back up, and heading to the door. "Oh, one more thing," he added. "Can you send Joey up here?" He called out. She grunted, and turned back to glare at him, before leaving him alone in the room.

He sat there in his office for a few minutes, before Joey came into his office awkwardly. "Mokuba said 'dat your secretary said 'dat you said you want to talk to me?" He asked, saying each word slowly to say it right. Kaiba, who took a moment to register what it was he said, finally nodded. "Yeah," he said. "Come over here." He motioned for Joey to come by his desk.

He slowly made his way over, until he was standing in front of Kaiba, who leaned over in his chair. "I want to talk to you about what happened yesterday with your father," he said carefully. Joey flinched slightly, and shifted back and forth on both his feet. "'Dat was... there's really nothin' to talk 'bout," he said quietly. Kaiba stood up from his desk, ad walked around it to face Joey.

"It _is_ something to talk about, pup. What'll you do if you ever run into him again?" Joey lowered his head. "I... I know I reacted... weird, but 'dat won't happen again, I swear! It's just... been hard on me, I guess... It always has..." Kaiba almost regretted asking, seeing the hurt look on Joey's face... _almost_.

"I know you've been through a lot. But he swore he'd come back for you. And you know that I would _never_ let him have you, right" he said, a large emphasis on the never. Joey slowly nodded. "But if you have to face him again... I _need_ to know you won't break down again. I know your stronger than that." Kaiba saw tears sting the corners of Joey's eyes.

"I... I know I can' do 'dat in front of him, but I can' help it! When I see him, I remember, and it hurts so much, I just... I-" Kaiba pulled Joey into his arms, embracing him tightly. "I'm sorry I asked you that, pup. But you're safe here, with me. I won't let him hurt you again, so calm down..." He stroked Joey's head until he had settled.

_(I really am going to have to do something about him... I have a feeling he will be back...)_

* * *

"I... am so mad at you for makin' me like 'dis..." He muttered, finally releasing himself from Kaiba's grasp, as he wiped the few remaining tears away. He hated showing weakness, especially in front of Kaiba. He chuckled. "Well mutt, we have _plenty_ of time to do _something_ to take your mind off things," he whispered, _very_ suggestively. Joey blushed, and asked, "d'don' you have work?" Kaiba pulled Joey back in. "Not anymore, I passed it off to a certain someone."

He started leading Joey out of his office, when he suddenly stopped, remembering an important detail. "I just remembered something..." Joey looked up at him questioningly. "My birthday's almost here. Make sure to get me something good, mutt, or else I might have to punish you." Joey whined, but went along with Kaiba anyway, wondering how he forgot about his birthday.

_(I completely forgot about 'dat! What 'da hell am I gonna do?! I'm so screwed!)_

* * *

_Leiko: Wow, OOC much?_

**Yuu: Yes. It's getting harder and harder to write, okay? And yes, this chapter is all over the place. DEAL WITH IT! I'M JUST EPIC LIKE THAT!**

Kyo: She wants to release the next one on Kaiba's _actual_ birthday, October 25th, so mark your calendars! _(Though that __**is**__ 9 days away)_

**Yuu: Yup. Please Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Yuu: To lemon, or not to lemon, _that_ is the question!**

_Leiko: IS THERE!?_

**Yuu: Possibly. We do not own YuGiOh, the characters, or anything in this.**

* * *

"So... did you figure something out yet?" Asked Yugi. Joey had earlier explained to him his predicament: Today was Kaiba's birthday, and Joey didn't have a gift. It's not that he forgot, it's that he wasn't sure what to get him. "Not a chance!" Exclaimed Joey. "Moneybags is so flipin' rich, so whateva I get 'im, would be somethin' he could easily just buy!"

"I see your dilemma," responded Yami. The group of friends were sitting at their lunch table. Kaiba had skipped school for the day, so he could finish his work early, leaving the rest of his night free. Joey slammed his head down on the table. "What do I do, Yug'?" He asked, a whining tone hidden underneath. "I got no idea what to do!"

Yugi only shook his head. "Sorry, Joey. I don't have any idea what to do. You know him best, i'm sure you'll figure _something_ out," he said, trying to sound optimistic. "Aibou's right, Joey. If you use your brain-... uh, i'm sure you'll figure something out... probably," said Yami. The group heard the bell ring, and set off to class.

* * *

"I DON' WANNA GO HOME! WHY DOES SCHOOL HAVE TO END SO EARLY!?" Joey screamed after school had ended. He got many strange looks from his classmates for saying something so out of character. He'd usually be thanking Ra that school was out at this point. "Come on, Joey. You have to face Kaiba at _some_ point," said Yugi.

"It's not like you can hide from him, anyway," prodded Yami. With his resources and connections, there's no way _anyone_ could hide from him. Joey whined. "But what am I supposed to do!?" He complained. Yugi shrugged. "I don't know. Why not ask Mokuba what he got Kaiba?" Joey's eyes lit up. "'Dat's it! thanks Yug'!" He exclaimed, before running out of the classroom.

It only took a short while for Joey to get back home, as he ran the whole way there. "Mokuba?! Mokuba are you here?!" He wandered between the rooms looking for him. Not seeing him in sight, he went into the kitchen, where he found a note on the table:

_Dear Joey,_

_I'm staying over at a friend's house tonight. _

_Not telling you what I got brother._

_Better hope you don't disappoint him!_

_You two have fun, but be dressed when I get back -_-_

_Love, _

_Mokuba_

Joey layed his head on the table. _(What the heck... that's no good!) _Joey sighed, as he got up from the table. "Might as well just get it over with..." He wandered out the front door, heading to Kaiba's office. He arrived in the middle of an argument between Kaiba and his secretary. He had his hand held out toward her, and it almost looked like he was asking for something, which turned out to be true.

"I already _told_ you, Kaiba, I didn't get you a gift! I didn't even know it was your birthday!" She exclaimed, as she heard Joey walk into the room. "Ah! Scapegoat!" She said, before winking at Joey before running past him and out the door. "What was _that_ about?" He asked. Kaiba sighed, sitting back down at his desk.

"I asked where my gift was," he said, as he opened a drawer in his desk. "She should be getting me something. I am her boss after all- ah!" He exclaimed, as he reached into his desk and pulled out a box, with a card attached to it. He took a quick glance at the card, before smirking and tossing it to the side. He began to open the box. Joey walked over and began reading it.

_Boss,_

_Here's your dumb gift,_

_So enjoy it with Joey and Mokuba,_

_You damn blue-eyed monster!_

_P.S._

_Happy Birthday_

Joey laughed as he looked over Kaiba's shoulder and peered into the box. Inside was a beautiful birthday cake. Frosting was split in multiple ways, separating it into three sides. Each was labeled with a name: Kaiba, Mokuba, Joey. "It's supposed to be _my_ gift," he muttered. He picked the cake up and moved it into the mini fridge.

He turned back to face Joey. "So, mutt... where's your gift?" He asked, starting to advance on Joey, who starting backing up. "Oh, haha... '_bout_ 'dat..." He muttered, as he backed into the desk. Kaiba moved forward, and placed his hands on each side of Joey, gripping the desk. "Well? Where is it?" He asked. "W-well, I wasn't sure what to give you, and um... never got anythin'?" He mumbled.

Kaiba leaned in. "You didn't get me a gift?" He asked. Joey shook his head, and Kaiba smirked. "Very well. I'll just have to take what I want then, mutt." Joey looked up in confusion. "What're ya-" He was cut off as Kaiba locked him in a deep kiss. He pushed Joey back onto the desk, and started to unbutton his school uniform.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! What're ya doin'?!" Exclaimed Joey, and he felt a twinge of pain in his neck, as Kaiba gave him a light nip. Kaiba glanced up at him. "You never got me a gift," he said. "So i'm taking it on my own," he said, as he licked Joey's collarbone, sending a shiver down his spine. "H-hey! You can't just take a gift on your own!"

"Did you have something else in mind, mutt?"

"Well, no. Not _exactly_..."

_"Then be quiet and let me eat!"_

Joey blushed, as Kaiba trailed his tongue down Joey's now bare chest. "Who said I was on the menu!?" He exclaimed. Kaiba chuckled. "So you _don't_ want to?" He asked. Joey glanced away, his blush darkening. "I-I didn' say _that_," he muttered. Kaiba starting unbuttoning Joey's pants, and tugged them off, along with his boxers.

Joey shivered, as Kaiba spread his arms over the desk, shoving off his things to clear it. Joey started tugging at Kaiba's shirt, and lifted it up off his head. "In a hurry, mutt?" He whispered, as he pushed Joey back on the desk, and getting on top of him. Luckily for them, Kaiba's desk was large enough to fit them both on. "J-just get on with it!" Exclaimed Joey.

Kaiba chuckled, as he stole another kiss from Joey. He slipped his tongue into Joey's mouth, and the blonde let out a moan. Kaiba proceeded to trail kisses down Joey's chest, then to his naval. He reached one hand up, and began to pump Joey's member. While distracting him, Kaiba slipped one finger into the blonde.

Kaiba gave him a deep kiss, as he inserted a second finger. Joey whimpered in pain, as Kaiba inserted a third finger. Joey moaned in pleasure as he felt his member become engulfed in heat, as Kaiba finished preparing him. He positioned himself in front of Joey's entrance. "You ready, pup?" He asked, wanting to make sure his mutt was prepared.

Joey nodded, and grabbed onto Kaiba's arms as he thrust into him. Kaiba wasted no time in letting Joey get used to the feeling, and thrust back into him again and again, becoming overtaken with pleasure. Joey wrapped his arms around Kaiba's neck, and pulled him down, forcing him into a kiss. As Kaiba quickened his pace, Joey felt himself reaching his limit.

"K-Kaiba! I-I'm-" Joey exclaimed, as he released, reaching his climax. Shortly after, Kaiba too reached his limit, spilling into his mutt. "Joey!" He whispered, as he fell forward on top of his lover. Joey was still exhausted from their previous... _engagement_, but he wrapped his arms around Kaiba, pulling him in close. "H-happy birthday," he said, and Kaiba sat up, looking at Joey's blushing face.

"W-what?!" He asked, wondering why Kaiba was staring at him. "What're you- ... Kaiba, is that-" Kaiba stole another kiss from the blonde. "Hmm... I'm in the mood again. Time to go another round," he said. Joey's eyes widened. "What?! You can't be serious?!" Kaiba chuckled. "I'm simply getting the most out of the gift I love so much," he said.

Joey blushed. "Yeah, yeah," he said. "I love you too, Kaiba..."

* * *

**Yuu & Kyo: HAPPY BIRTHDAY KAIBA! ^_^**

_Leiko: H-happy... birthday... *nosebleed*_

**Yuu: Haha, it turns out his birthday is October 25th, 1980. Happy _32nd_ birthday, actually.**

**But I don't know how often I'll be updating... I'm running out of ideas! NNNOOOO!**


End file.
